Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 38
is the 38th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 182nd episode of Metal Saga. It first aired on December 23, 2012 in Japan. It marked the end of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel for the foreseeable future. Plot The last match of Neo Battle Bladers pits the fateful brawl between Zyro Kurogane and Kira Hayama. As the battle continues, Zyro is caught off by surprise from the tremendous power of Kira's Beyblade, the Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. Bahamdia is showing powerful moves against Zyro's Beyblade, the Samurai Ifraid W145CF. As the audience looks in with awe and cheer, they watch every second of this enticing battle. As the two Beyblades continue to clash in an epic combat, Zyro is frustrated when Bahamdia is showing incredible power that seems to become too much for Ifraid to handle. As the Zero-G Stadium continues to sway and rock at every second, and combined with the powerful winds that were created and emitted by Bahamdia, it seems as if Zyro does not have a way to get out of this predicament. It only gets worse when Kira builds up the moment to activate his signature Special Move, Gladiator Demolition. Just like in Kira's battle with Shinobu, the beast of Gladiator Bahamadia returns to wreck havoc once again on his opponent and the Zero-G Stadium. A heavy rocking causes incredible force to occur to the Zero-G Stadium with the Bladers' platforms as well. Zyro attempts to hold on to the difficult shaking of the destruction when smoke created by explosions escape into the air. The shaking and thrusting of the demolition is like that of an earthquake, and an explosion covers the view-point to make it impossible to decipher what is the outcome. As a result, Mal, the Unabara brothers and Ren stand from their seats in fear in response to Kira's Special Move. Not wanting to see their friend hurt or lose the battle, they are relived because once the smoke clears, they find Gladiator Bahamdia spinning with Samurai Ifraid. Kira is shocked by this as well, seeing as how nobody could survive what is believed to be the ultimate Special Move in history, even if Shinobu was the only one to witness it, first-hand. Although he is alarmed, Kira does not hesitate to have Bahamdia continue to attack Samurai Ifraid of which, in turn, holds its ground from the commands of its owner, Zyro. Zyro tries his best to survive every hit fro, Bahamdia, especially when the whole Zero-G Stadium is wrecked to a complete re haul, leaving only the same status of destructive nature from Shinobu's last match. Bahamdia and Ifraid continue to duke it out in the BeyStadium, giving it their all as they fight to their maximum. Zyro knows that he cannot give up, not now, especially when he was able to survive through Kira'a assault with Bahamdia. Zyro's hope and reassurance still remains, even when Bahamdia still seems to have the upper hand and continues to wipe the floor with Ifraid, knocking it into the air with all of its might; Ifraid is helpless. Just to make matters worse, Kira uses Gladiator Demolition again in order to finish the match off, once and for all. When the Beast of Gladiator Bahamdia returns, it rushes into Samurai Ifraid and in an instant, smacks it high-up into the air, thrown away into the clouds. The whole audience is shocked; every spectator. While the match is not over yet, the odds seem to be against Zyro. Zyro does not care; he does not care at all. Zyro remembers that fateful encounter that he had with the great Blader, Gingka Hagane, yesterday. From their match that took them to the cosmos, the preach of the Blader's Spirit still remained. A force that does not depend on the strength of the Beyblade itself, but the heart and soul of its Blader. Bonds of friendship empower these forces, causing entrusted emotions to shine bright. Zyro holds bonds, bonds that are kept with his best friends, a lesson that was taught to him by Gingka Hagane. The spirit's blow is about to begin. Zyro takes a stance to ignore what everyone else and Kira thinks about the outcome and possibility of Zyro's loss in this battle. Zyro uses Gingka's speech to preach on the powerful force that is, the Blader's Spirit. Depending on the bonds that one holds with their friends, it allows them to defy the odds and go beyond what could not be beyond. It is the scared ideal that helps Bladers in their most difficult of obstacles, just to let them reach what could not be. Samurai Ifraid is revealed to be rushing down from its throw by the hands of Gladiator Bahamdia, ready to return the favour in an epic clash of mass proportions. Only this time, the beast of Samurai Ifraid is not alone; the beasts of Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Theif Phoenic E230GCF, Pirates Orojya 145D and Guardian Revizer 160SB team-up with their friend to create the best Special Move that defies everything known in Beyblade. The spirit's blow turns this bond into the ultimate Special Move that goes far beyond that of Gladiator Demolition, and the name of this Special Move, as Zyro takes his stance to shout it out loud at the top of his lungs: Burning Tornado Fire! When Kira commands Gladiator Bahamdia to create a shield of dark energy to protect it, it is still no nothing when Samurai Ifraid makes contact with Bahamdia and creates one of the biggest explosions ever known. The audience shields themselves from the force of the battle, as Zyro and Kira duke out their final battle. Yet when this explosion causes the mist to disappear into the heavens, all is said and done when Samurai Ifraid W145CF is grinding at the top on Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, ending any spin-rotation that Bahamdia could ever rely on and as a result, the match has finished. The final battle is over - Zyro is the champion of Neo Battle Bladers and rightfully so, becomes the "Strongest Champion" and hereby, the new, "No. 1 Blader in Japan". When a moment of silence appears, the audience bursts out in total joy when Blader Gai announces the news. Kira smacks his fist into the ground in anger, frustrated by the result but he walks away with Yoshio. Shinobu had watched the whole scene as well, being carried by Benkei to see Zyro in the fight. Zyro's friends later run towards Zyro to congratulate him on his victory. As Mal hugs Zyro, everyone rejoices in glee and happiness with Zyro winning. Nobody could have been happier in this moment, but Zyro takes a look back at Kira and dashes towards him. Zyro offers Kira the chance to become friends, especially after the epic battle that was taken between them; not wanting there to be any loose ties between the two. Despite this, Kira's attitude and true colours still show when he rejects Zyro's statement and walks away with Yoshio. While disappointing and confusing Zyro at the same time, he is approached by his friends to tell him not to worry about it, anyway. Tsubasa Otori, the head of the WBBA even goes on to announce the outcome with Zyro as the new victor; whilst also letting out details about a new "world championship" to take place, soon after. Zyro is sure that he and his friends will embark together on a world championship, should they. As time passes from the final battle, things start to change. Sakyo and Takanosuke have left as spectators to do some training with their Beyblades in preparation for the next world championship, hoping to take part in it. Benkei later starts a new "training program", due to his success of training of Zyro who as a result, became the No. 1 Blader in Japan. Two Benkei's newest recruits are none other than Gen Kikura and Akuya Onizaki, who are holding pains and gripes while lifting weight with buckets. Other than this, are Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin once again, in the Bey Park, in a Zero-G Stadium. The two are up to do some battles for old times' sake, while Shinobu compliments Zyro for his winning. Zyro accepts it, as he could not be happier to be battling with his old friend. The two take a stance to yell out the legendary chant, about to launch their Samurai Ifraid W145CF and Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. "3... 2... 1... Let It Rip!" - the awesome conclusion to the Shogun Steel. Major Events *Zyro's true Blader's Spirit awakens due to the bond shared with his friends. *Zyro defeats Kira, winning Neo Battle Bladers and preventing the plans of DNA. *Zyro is declared as the "Strongest Champion" and the new "No. 1 Blader in Japan" by Tsubasa Otori, head of the WBBA. *Tsubasa announces that there will be another world championship taking place in the near future. *Zyro attempts to befriend Kira, but is declined. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Takanosuke Shishiya *Gen Kikura *Akuya Onizaki *Sakyo Kuroyami *Yoshio Iwayama *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Merci *Kira Hayama *Gingka Hagane Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's; Beast Only) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's; Beast Only) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's; Beast Only) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's; Beast Only) *Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF (Kira's) Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Kira Hayama (Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF) = Zero and Ifraid New *Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) vs Sakyo Kuroyami (Dark Knight Dragoon LW160BSF) = No Result (Series Ended) *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryuin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) = No Result (Series Ended) Special Moves used *Gladiator Demolition (Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF's) *Burning Tornado Upper (Samurai Ifraid W145CF's) Gallery ScreenShot001.jpg ZeroLE.jpg|Zyro KiraLE.jpg|Kira. Zero2LE.jpg|Zyro ZeroSpiritLE.jpg|Zyro's active Blader Spirit. SpiritsLE.jpg|The five Spirits. Ifraid is in the middle. ScreenShot002.jpg|Kira and Bahamdia's spirit. ScreenShot003.jpg|Samurai Ifraid. ScreenShot004.jpg|Bahamdia's Spirit ScreenShot005.jpg|Kira and Zyro ScreenShot006.jpg|Ifraid falling from the sky in full power. ScreenShot007.jpg|Ifraid's Spirit. ScreenShot008.jpg|Damaged Samurai Ifraid ScreenShot009.jpg|Zyro showing thumbs up to Shinobu. ScreenShot010.jpg|Gingka. ScreenShot011.jpg|The Conclusion of Shogun Steel. Trivia *According to the TV Tokyo site, this is the last episode of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. **This is contradicted by a report by Nelvana, however. Nelvana lists the dub as having 26 episodes, which means that the end of the series should be episode 52, not this one. The future of the Beyblade Anime is unclear, but Tsubasa announced that there may be another Beyblade World Championships, so that may be it. *Instead of a preview for the next episode, a preview was shown for the next episode of Cross Fight B-Daman eS. This is due to the series coming to a close for the foreseeable future. *Beyblade: Shogun Steel ended the same way as Beyblade: Metal Fury; The main protagonist and his rival launch their beys into a final battle with an outcome that is never revealed, as well as the last thing heard being "3...2...1...Go Shoot!" *Gingka watching Zyro after his victory over Kira is similar to when Ryuga watched Gingka after his final battle with Nemesis. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel